


Conquest

by anxiousgeek



Category: House, House M.D.
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>House finds green panties in Cuddy's lounge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Conquest

**Author's Note:**

> House finds green panties in Cuddy's lounge.

There were panties on Cuddy's lounge floor. Not a thong, but some little green lace things that he didn't think belonged to Cuddy. He just couldn't imagine his Dean Of Medicine wearing them, and the idea that they belonged to another woman was much more intriguing. And arousing.

He picked them up with his cane, holding them in his hand as he made his way through her house.

It was early for him, but Cuddy had gone to work long ago and she'd had a date the night before, but that hadn't stopped her from getting up first thing. He was investigating her latest conquest.

Who may have been female.

He went in search of more clues, walking down her corridor and into her bedroom to find the conquest still asleep in her bed. A decidedly female form hidden under thin sheets, dark brown wavy hair facing his way, her face hidden. A green bra matching the panties in his hand was on the floor and he smirked, dropping the panties on top, Cuddy's conquest would need them. He wanted to lift the sheets up to see who exactly who was in the bed, the idea of Cuddy sleeping with a woman had occurred to him before, had always been arousing, but the reality was something else entirely.

The conquest turned over and House thought he might come in his pants from the visuals alone.

Thirteen, his Thirteen, was asleep in Cuddy's bed.

He actually didn't know what to do. The information made his brain very happy, and his dick. He didn't know if he should wake Thirteen up, or if he should go see Cuddy.

Didn't know if he should go home and jack off, or go home and hire a hooker.

Thirteen reached out suddenly, patting the empty space in the bed beside her. She groaned and grumbled to herself, before sitting up, the sheets falling down to her waist, House's smirk growing.

"Morning," he said with more glee in his voice than he could remember having in a long time. Thirteen scrambled to pull the sheetsup to her neck.

"House!" she snapped, "what the fuck are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a grin.

"I slept with Cuddy last night," she said, smiling at the look on his face, "what?"

"Nothing, just really, really turned on now."

"Fuck off House, before I call Cuddy," she said.

"I want to see the rest," he said gesturing downwards.

"For Cuddy's eyes only," Thirteen said with a smirk, "fuck off."

"Can I watch sometime?"

"No," she said, "I'll take some pictures."

"Really?"

"No!" she cried, "get. Out."

He grinned and walked out of the bedroom, and left to find Cuddy.


End file.
